Saltwater
by xen665
Summary: Annabeth got off work half an hour later than usual and all she wanted was to get home and curl up somewhere with her fiancé. Fluff warning.


**A/N**

**Oh my God it has been literally been like three years since I last wrote anything. Feels like longer actually... Hopefully my creative writing skills have improved despite never being exercised once since 2011 (unless you count English exam short stories which I don't) **

**Anyway! First story in three years! That's kind of exciting! I'm really into the idea of fic writing again, like I am so pumped for this. I plan to rewrite my other stories at some point too but for now have a super short and fluffy Percabeth drabble because oh my God they are too cute.**

**Rated K+ for possible alluding towards sex (which is how it was meant to be taken but whatever you'd like, they cold have been up having an aggressive game of chess at 1am who knows)**

**The name has literally nothing to do with the story and basically I threw in something about Percy smelling like saltwater as an excuse to use it because "Home" is way too cheesy for me to stomach using and I couldn't think of anything that wasn't. It fits a little...**

**Well enough rambling! Please enjoy!**

**Saltwater**

Annabeth got off work half an hour later than usual and all she wanted was to get home and curl up somewhere with her fiancé. It's not that Annabeth dislikes working at the IGA, well, okay, she _does _dislike working at the IGA, but she doesn't have much of a choice at the moment. She needs some kind of income between her architecture projects, and while not being the best job out there, it was by far the best she'd been able to get and payed reasonably well enough.

Despite her personal feelings towards the monotones and uneventful task of stacking shelves and working the register, the only _actual_ downside was that Percy got off work an hour before she did, making that last hour practically agonising. At 4:30 she'd be thinking about how her lucky fiancé was finishing work, at 4:45 she'd be thinking about how he was almost home, at 5:10 she'd be thinking enviously about how he was probably home showering, eating, lounging about and basically not working like she was. The upside was that he was there when she got home. Having someone there to greet her when she arrived gave Annabeth a special kind of 'home' feeling that was only challenged by the feeling she got when she visited Camp Half-Blood. She cherished that feeling and hoped that there would never be a point in her life where she'd arrive home and not feel like she was actually _'home'_.

After working an extra half hour, Annabeth was too tired and through to wait for a bus, so she hailed down a taxi and was inside her apartment building and getting out of the elevator within twenty minutes. After setting her bag next to the table, Annabeth did a quick search for the location of her fiancé, who she found on his back and asleep on their bed. Smiling to herself, Annabeth hung up her coat and stripped down until she was in nothing but her underwear, she threw on an old t-shirt and crawled onto the bed. He was drooling again. It was kind of gross how she so stupidly in love that Percy drooling in his sleep was something she found incredibly cute and endearing. She wiped his mouth with the hem of her shirt and poked him in his side, chuckling as he groaned awake. She slid on top of him, arms crossed over his chest and one leg on either side of his. She propped her chin up on a hand and stared at him for a few seconds while he ebbed slowly back into consciousness.

"Hard day at work?"

"You kept me up until one last night." he accused, yawning.

"You're just as much to blame for that as I am."

"Yes, but-" she cut him off with a kiss.

"Mmmm.. shut up" She kissed him again, framing his face with her hands as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled to herself when he pulled her back in when she began to pull away, fingers tangling in her blond curls, humming in contempt, she bit his lower lip gently. He ran a hand slowly down her back to her waist and held her as her as they rolled over, Annabeth on her back. She moved her arms around his neck as he gave her one last kiss on her jaw and rested his head in the crook of her neck, mumbling something about going back to sleep. Laughing lightly, Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him tightly for a moment, kissing his hair, inhaling his ever present sent of saltwater, before relaxing per position, tangling her legs with Percy's. '_I'm home_' she thought before she drifted.

She groaned when she woke up later that night with Percy's dead weight on top of her. She really needed to stop this habit of falling asleep in these positions. She'd be aching all over as soon as she moved.

**Thank you for reading! I hope I helped employ some enjoyment and entertainment into your fanfiction reading time.**

**Reviews are much appreciated and will be taken with great fondness. Unless you're spouting rude and not very kind words that lack constructive criticism with which for me to reflect on, in which case I will reply to with gusto and logic to cut you down and remind you that that's not very nice of you.**

**Kisses.**


End file.
